1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for managing a machining system having plural machine tools, workpiece storage for storing plural workpieces and a transfer device selectively transferring workpieces from the workpiece storage to the plural machine tools.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
An example of a conventional machining system in which workpieces are selectively transferred from a workpiece storage to plural machining stations is disclosed in the Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 63-22253. In the machining system, each of the plural machine tools can carry out all kinds of machinings for all kinds of workpieces to be machined in the machining system, thereby improving the flexibility and machining efficiency, and minimizing downtime due to failer of one of the machine tools. Namely, each of the machine tools is provided with many tools which are required to carry out all kinds of machinings for machining all kinds of workpieces. Each of the machine tools, therefore, can succeed the machining operation which has been carried out by another machine tool when the another machine tool has broken down.
In such machining system, since each of the machine tools is required to store all kinds of tools in their tool storage magazines for machining all kinds of workpieces, the number of tools stored in each machine tool increases in proportion to the kinds of workpieces to be machined in the system. The conventional machining system, therefore, has a problem in that it is difficult to machine many kinds of workpieces, because the tool storage magazine of each of the machine tools can store a limited number of tools.